Summer BestFriends
by JustMeSP
Summary: Austin and Ally are bestfriends. What if Austin starts falling in love/or is in love with his bestfriend? What if Ally only sees him as her bestfriend? What if another boy comes into the picture? What will Austin do? Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Cassidy and I rode our penny boards down the street. It's summer! Honestly a break from all our stupid teachers, more gymnast, karate, archery, surfing and dancing classes to go to. YASSS! While riding I found myself rapping to my favourite song right now.

**First thing's first, I'm the realist (realist)**

**Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)**

**And I'm still in the Murda Bizness**

**I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)**

**You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)**

**Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)**

**Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris**

**High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)**

**Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)**

**Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)**

**Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?**

**Champagne spillin', you should taste that**

Cassidy decided to sing with me.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

**I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."**

**Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is**

**And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it**

**Swagger on stupid, I can't shop in no department**

**To get my money on time, if they not money, decline**

**And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind**

**So get my money on time, if they not money, decline**

**I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind**

**Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?**

**Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that**

**I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold**

**I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw**

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Right now, we were singing really loud, almost like we are shouting it. But who cares it's Miami, people don't give a damn about you. In fact they enjoy watching you.

_Trash the hotel_

_Let's get drunk on the mini bar_

_Make the phone call_

_Feels so good getting what I want_

_Yeah, keep on turning it up_

_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch_

_Ow..._

**Still stuntin', how you love that?**

**Got the whole world asking how I does that**

**Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that**

**Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that**

**It's just the way you like it, huh?**

**You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?**

**Never turn down money,**

**Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like**

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

**Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y**

**That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y**

**Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y**

**Blow**

**Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y**

**That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y**

**Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y**

**Blow**

People clapped as we pass by. Honestly, I don't think we're that good but it feels good to know that they like it. We continued riding our penny board around, I love skating. I only have to skateboards. A red penny board with yellow wheels and my name engraved at the far down of the board, which is what I'm riding right now, and my powder blue longboard. Cassidy's penny board was a pastel pink at the top, pastel yellow in the middle, then pastel blue at the bottom. Her front wheels were pastel pink, the back wheels were pastel blue, and she had her name engraved on it too. She also had a long board which was sky blue. We also like to surf, do gymnastics, karate, dance, sing and other things. We like the same things, we're chill, fun and fearless. We're the perfect sisters.

Cassidy's POV

We were meeting our bestfriends at the mall. Once we got there we rode our boards inside, it's not allowed but we're rule breakers. Well, actually they were cops trying to stop as for the first few times we did this but now we do it every day that they got tired chasing us and let it be. Once we spotted out, blonde, brunette, raven haired, and ginger bestfriends, I looked at Als, we both smirked. They didn't her us or see us yet so we rode our way to them, the blonde and brunette's back were to us. As we got closer, we jumped off our board and to their back. At the sudden surprise, we hit the floor. Als and I started laughing while our bestfriends glared at us. We laughed harder.

"Hey guys!" I said to them and got of our brunette bestfriend a.k.a. Dallas.

"What a simple hello isn't in your dictionary?" Our blonde bestfriend, Austin, asked while stretching his back in pain. Ally shook her head, laughing.

"You guys look nice." Trish complimented. I looked down on my outfit, I was wearing a white "LA" loose crop top, a studded light wash high waisted shorts with my black vans. My long blonde hair was straight. Ally was wearing a dark washed short overall, mint coloured crop top, her mint coloured high top converse with the one overall strap hanging down. Her long brown ombre'd hair was curled. We thanked her in unison.

"Yeah, awesome entrance!" Dez, our very own ginger, exclaimed. High fiving us. We decided to sit down at a table in the food court.

"So what's the plan guys?" Ally asked, sitting on Austin's lap. That's not new to us, since we're all bestfriends we don't feel awkward doing those kind of stuff.

"I don't know, Als. Arcade?" Austin suggested playing with her hair. Again, not new to us. He always had a thing for her hair.

"Trish, Als. We have singing class tomorrow. And guys, Karate's next week!" I exclaimed excitedly. We all do Karate together. It's so much fun with them. Dez doesn't do karate though. Speaking of Dez, where is he?

"Hey, where's Dez?" Dallas asked. Aye, glad I wasn't the only one to notice. We saw him get back with some food.

"Dez, can I have some?" Ally asked, reaching for a fry, Dez swatted her hand away. "Why you gotta be so rude, don't you know I'm hungry too?" Ally sang, teasingly. We all laughed.

"Because I'm so fancy, you already know," He answered, mocking her.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA, no." Trish fake laughed. Dez pouted at her, crossed his arms. While he was doing that I stole his burger, Ally grabbed the fries and Trish got his coke.

"HEY! My McDonalds!" He shouted, too bad we we're already out the food court.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

You could say I'm more of a tomboy, but you can't blame me. Girly girls act like bitches, they think they're flawless and stuff. Ugh it makes me want to punch them in the face. Cassidy is more girly than me but she doesn't act like a bitch. Thank god and all holy for that. So a little bit of back story, Cassidy and I are sisters. _Step-sisters_. When I was just 5 month's old my dad left my mom and I, then a month later my mom met Cassidy's dad. Honestly, I didn't know anything so I pretty much warmed up with them, including the fact that we are not blood related, I still feel like we a family. When Cassidy and I were five, our parents said they were having a baby girl! A year later, Callie was born, our parents mixed Cass and I's name together—_somewhat_. Austin, Trish, Dez and I met when we were six, Cass met Dallas when we were seven. So I guess you could say we have history. Moving on, sorry for ranting too much.

When we took the food from Dez, we all ran in different directions. Austin and I went one way, Cassidy and Dallas went to the other, Trish some other way.

"Hey, Austin! Look there's a photo booth!" I exclaimed, I grabbed him and ran to it. He put five dollars in and we posed for pictures.

Beside each other smiling, click!

Ally- shock face, pointing at Austin, Austin- middle finger up, click!

They used Ally's hair as a moustache, click!

Ally- gun hand, gangster face. Austin- hand on his heart, playing dead, click!

Ally kissing Austin's cheek, Austin's blushing, click!

They walked out of the booth and took their pictures from the slot.

"Awh, Austin, look at you blushing in the last picture." I teased him.

He scoffed, "Pfff, I was only pretending," I rolled my eyes.

_**Reviews = day made. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A little chapter for you guys after never updating. I'm sorry for the late update._**

Austin's POV

_The Next Day _

Ok. You caught me. I have a crush on Ally. Well, it's been like – I don't know – I basically thought she was the cutest girl in the whole 1st grade. That was when we were six. We're all seventeen now. But I didn't really acknowledge that feeling when I first saw Ally until the 4th-5th grade when we had our first dance in school and she looked so pretty going down the stairs.

I still remember how she looked, perfectly. It was a simple yellow dress – _my favourite colour_ – with lace outlining the top chest line and the end of the dress. She was also wearing white flats and her hair was in two long French braids.

I got out of my daydream and decided to text her.

To: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**Hey Alls Moon:) What are u doing? **_

Since Ally was like part of my family; I insisted of putting her in my contacts as 'Moon' plus her actual long name because it annoys her. Sweet yet annoying.

From: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**OMG! AUSTIN GUESS WHATT?!**_

To: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**You're dying?.. **_

From: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**Yes, Austin. I typed in capitals because I'm excited about dying. **_

I rolled my eyes, and started to type. But I saw the speech bubble with three dots. I started typing to beat her but I saw the new message.

From: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**No, really. MY STEPDAD LESTER IS OPENING A NEW STORE IN MIAMI! IT'S A MUSIC STORE. WE GET TO NAME IT! **_

To: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es increíble! (What?! This is incredible.) **_

From: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_**Je sais. Je ne peux pas le croire! **__**(I know, I can't believe this!) **_

From: Alessandria "Alls" Moon:)

_** Venir a mi casa. :P (Come to my house) **_

We do this a lot. Text in Spanish/French. We got intrigued by it in grade 4 so we're still learning it till we're done high school. I said bye to my mom and my little sister Andria – Andi for short – she's the same age as Callie, 11 now. I walked to Ally's house which is literally in front of my house on the other side of the street.

I opened the door and entered. As I enter the living room I see the gang together.

"Hey Guys," I sat beside Ally on the couch.

"Oh Austin, you're here, great," Penny, Ally and Cass' mom said, she and Lester emerging from the kitchen.

"We decided to let you guys and gals to name the new music store opening up," Lester said, "oh before I forget since I want Ally-Cat and Cassy-Bear to work there, is there any request you want? Like a small hang out room or a music room?"

"Oh dad, great Idea. Can we have two floors? Because I want to have a small music room; maybe I can teach music to little kids or—" Ally asked.

"Or a small room to sleep and hang out at, like with a small piano in it with a bed and a refrigerator for food!" Cassidy suggested, getting louder by the end as if it was the best idea ever. Which it was by the way.

"Okay, Anything else? Guys?" Lester asked us.

"Maybe a bathroom because customers need to go sometimes," Dallas suggested.

"I can use a job," Trish said, "the smoothie shack hates me now, I spilled one of the smoothies to a customer."

Penny looked at me and Dez because we're the only ones who haven't suggested anything.

"Maybe something for people to remember it by, like a photobooth or a selfie station or free wifi or maybe even a device by the wall when you enter so you can select a song but one's its selected you can't change it time it's done so people can use it one by one," I suggested in one breath.

"oh, I like the selfie station," Trish and Cassidy said in unison.

"I like the wall music device thing," Dez, Ally and Dallas said.

"Oh and can we have a wall where you can write on it like a whiteboard or a chalk board," dez recommended.

"This is going to be a one hell of a weird store," Lester laughed.

"Agreed," We all said in unison.

"We still need a name," Penny said.

We all looked at each other and said, "Sonic Boom!"

T'was the day Sonic Boom was born.


End file.
